<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【韩艾/利艾】不许叫/再叫得大声一点啊 by dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588811">【韩艾/利艾】不许叫/再叫得大声一点啊</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu'>dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:52:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29588811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu/pseuds/dongzhixiaoxinzhongshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>艾右向pwp合集，部分非单一cp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eren Yeager &amp; Hange Zoë, Levi Ackerman &amp; Eren Yeager</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>【All艾伦】占有欲-工口向15题 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2173806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. 不许叫</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>韩♂吉设定<br/>ntr提及<br/>非自愿性爱提及</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呜…唔嗯！”染上水气的金眸微微眯起，少年努力地想要集中精神应付当前毫不留情的攻势。<br/>不能，发出声音…在仓库、被兵长发现的话…</p>
<p>“小艾伦，要努力忍住声音哦～你也不想被利威尔发现吧？”稍稍离开少年柔软的唇舌，舔过彼此嘴角牵连着的银丝，食指微微用力推压因咬紧下唇而染上血丝的齿间。</p>
<p>…那你别松开啊！艾伦挣扎着又想要吻上去。</p>
<p>韩吉有些好笑的看着艾伦咬紧下唇和接吻的动作都被自己阻挠后恼羞成怒的湿润眼神，啊啊，就是这个，比巨人都要让自己热血沸腾呢。</p>
<p>下身更加用力的挺入、抽出，韩吉难得没有被镜片遮盖的双眼危险地眯起，“不过小艾伦平时也很努力，受伤了我也会心疼的，我来帮帮忙怎么样？”</p>
<p>享受着艾伦有些惊恐的目光，韩吉猛地将三根手指挤进了艾伦已经溢出几声呻吟的口中。</p>
<p>——可不要，被那些家伙逮到了啊。</p>
<p>–tbc–</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 【利艾】再叫得大声一点啊</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>兵长的场合</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“呜哇哇哇？！兵、兵长？”艾伦惊愕不定的回头看向突然把他压在办公桌上的脸色阴沉的利威尔。</p>
<p>“吵死了。是我，很失望？嗯？”利威尔一脚踹上艾伦的膝窝，看似凶狠的一脚其实处处留情，但少年还是痛得瞬间趴在桌子上。</p>
<p>挤进艾伦软掉的腿间，利威尔踢掉少年靴子后顺势就挤顶着早已反抗不能的膝关节，在用自己的灼热顶蹭对方柔软结实的臀部的同时，双手绕到前方开始从双膝内测顺着大腿笔直细长的线条缓缓向上抚摸。</p>
<p>“兵长！我不——呜呼、”艾伦刚想进行解释，上午才被玩弄过的敏感身体就被缓慢却露骨的爱抚挑逗得颤抖不已，“呜嗯…等下，不要…马上就…”马上就要到集合的时间了啊！</p>
<p>看到艾伦徒劳的想用手肘撑起上半身，利威尔不耐的掀掉两人的兵团外套，再用扯下的领巾将少年的手绑紧并一手压在头顶：“上午才跟那个四眼混账做过不是吗。叫声都藏不住是想勾引谁呢？你啊，是谁都可以的吧。也为我叫出来如何。”</p>
<p>“…呼嗯…不、嗯…”被利威尔空着的另一只手沿着紧缚大腿的皮带或搔刮或拉弹，刺激着总是被紧勒的敏感肌肤，艾伦已经微微勃起，渴望更加强烈的触摸，连拒绝的话也说不清楚。</p>
<p>褪掉艾伦的紧身护裙，利威尔用那光滑的布料包裹着揉捏套弄艾伦被掏出的微硬的分身：“你很喜欢吧，再叫大声点。”</p>
<p>“嗯啊！兵长、不啊…”焦虑、利威尔的言辞攻击和处处针对要害的亵玩都逼得艾伦无处可逃，眼看就要被逼上顶端——</p>
<p>“利威尔——艾伦——在干嘛啊？快出来集合，大家都在等啊——”门外传来了韩吉的声音。</p>
<p>“呜！”艾伦立刻咬住了剩下的呻吟，身体却在羞耻之中越发的兴奋。<br/>分队长？！他发现了吗？！</p>
<p>“呵，来得正好，”利威尔松开压制艾伦的手，改去揉弄底下饱满的小球，另一手则更加恶劣的用力积压顶端几欲喷发的小孔。上身下压，边来回舔咬着少年诱人的后颈和耳后，边对少年耳语，“喂，再叫得大声一点啊！”</p>
<p>“嗯啊啊啊啊！”再也无法压抑到达顶峰的快感，艾伦尖叫着射精了。</p>
<p>看也不看手中沾满精液的护裙，利威尔随手把它甩到艾伦的军靴上。快速拉好艾伦的裤子拉链，利威尔轻松地单手扛起还沉浸在高潮余韵的小鬼，顺手抓起小鬼的外套，开门。</p>
<p>看见门外隐忍着捏紧了拳头的韩吉，利威尔毫不掩饰眼里的得意和战意。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>–end–</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>